Aphrodite's Blog
by azulas
Summary: Aphrodite decides to make a blog! Filled with gossip, advice, drama, weird topics and other fun stuff. I take requests and advice about love, beauty and friendship! Author Collab with Keeta-x-Tribias!
1. 1: Poseidon Asks for Advice

**A/N: Gaea=Earth, just keep it in mind :)**

**Thank you to ilGyhs for inspiring me to do this blog thing. Read her story: Olympus Weekly, it's super funny and cool, as Apollo says. :D**

**I will try to update daily, meanwhile read my other story: Truth or Dare :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

* * *

Post #1: **_Poseidon Asks for Advice_**

Posted by: Aphrodite

Hello lovely blog readers, it's your one and only Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty!

I decided to start a blog just because mortals are doing it. I am a mainstream kind of goddess, after all.

Anyways, my first blog post is about the not-so-lovely God of the Sea, Poseidon. He asked _me _for love advice!

Him and Amphirite are going through bumpy seas right now (get it?) and he asked me on what he should do. Of course being the down-to-Gaea goddess I am, I helped him out. I told him to compliment her fins and give her the finest pearls the ocean can bring.

He just told me an hour ago that my advice had worked, so good for me! And as a thank you gift from Poseidon he gave me a pink pearl bracelet! It was gorgeous, thanks Poseidon!

Much love, Goddess of Love and Beauty,

-Aphrodite

_**Comments (10):**_

Poseidon: Aphrodite! I told you not to tell anyone! *whines*

Zeus: HAHAHAHA, AWW, POOP POSEIDON NEEDS LOVEY-DOVEY ADVICE!

Zeus: I mean poor! Not poop!

Poseidon: HAHA POOP!

Zeus: POOR!

Apollo: Good one my friend.

Artemis: What is this "blog" nonsense?

Apollo: POOP sister, you are so oldschool!

Zeus: *Groans* Now every Olympian plus Hades will make fun of me for eons just because of a stupid typo!

Every Olympian+ Hades: Yes, yes we will.


	2. 2: Apollo's Mortal Crush

A/N: Us=Gods :D

* * *

Post #2: **_Apollo's Mortal Crush_**

Posted by: Aphrodite

Hello once again! Aphrodite here. Sorry for the short blog post, my doves needed feeding. Anywho, word around Olympus is Apollo has yet _another _mortal crush.

Is he gonna wife this mortal? If he is don't make _another_ annoying demigod for crying out loud! We have enough of those!

A little satyr told me that he was seen with her close to Camp Half-Blood. The girl looked younger than late twenties, so possibly a teenager. Oh Apollo, the ladies can't resist the charm! (Ew, gag!)

All we know from the girl is that she's redheaded. But other than that, everything else is unknown. I hope Zeus doesn't get mad at him! (Poop, hehe)

Also, to the Gods, thank you for commenting! Even though they aren't all positive atleast you gave it a shot!

One more thing, my throne is being re-done for the _literal _millionth time, so be careful in the throne room!

Toodaloo! Much love, Goddess of love and beauty,

-Aphrodite

_**Comments:**_

Dionysus:I agree on you with that! No more annoying demigods, please Apollo!

Apollo:As much as I want to "wife" this mortal, I cannot. She is a maiden! And thanks alot, Aphrodite... Not!

Zeus: Us Dammit! Stop with the poop jokes!

Poseidon:LOL

Zeus:What is that supposed to mean?!

Rachel, Oracle of Delphi:Hi, I found your blog Aphrodite!

Every Olympian+ Hades: How did you find this site?! Did you tell anybody else?!

Rachel, Oracle of Delphi:Was I not supposed to? Oopsies.

Percy:Hello :) We are not annoying, by the way.


	3. 3: R to the ude

Post 2**: **_**R to the ude**_

Posted by: Aphrodite

Hello blog readers of Olympus, Aphrodite here once again, obviously. But anywho, i'm going to rant about some gods, demigods, and mortals in this planet.

I am not the one to rant and whine, really, more like Dionysus. But I just got really annoyed of all the rude people on this planet! Sorry, I didn't make a blog post yesterday, by the way, Hephaestus and his pranks... *rolls eyes*

Here are the events of why I am so befuddled right now:

Firstly, Zeus. That man is just, what can I call him... mean. Okay mean. He is just plain mean.

(I don't care Zeus, blast me out off Olympus with your lightning bolts. Love and beauty on this planet will go '_pfffflt'. _That's a deflating sound if you did not know.)

He had the decency to yell- _yell _at me for getting my throne re-done. Ugh! I know right! Did you know why I had to get my throne done again, Zeus? Do you know why? Well because one of Hera's pets _pooped _on it! Your oh-so mighty wife's pets pooped on it! Bloody Hades! Hera, get your animals controled!

Secondly, just yesterday I went down to earth as my mortal-form, right? Right. So, I was wearing a modern suit with my hair all beautiful, like always, then a drunken man spilled beer on me and called me hot! Hot is what you call Hephaestus! And I am nothing close to Hephaestus! In a appearance scale he would be a cell and I would be Mount Everest. Not only did he spill that smelly frothed drink on me, he called the goddess of beauty _hot! _Disgrace!

The last thing, are these demigods making fun of my wonderful blog. How dare you? We bore you! You have found my blog, now cherish it, not bash it! Dear Us! Even my own daughter, Piper, was laughing at it! *facepalm* (That's a famous linggo nowadays with the kids.)

Alright rant is done,

-Aphrodite

_**Comments: **_

Hephaestus: My wife called me hot! Finally!

Ares: Don't get too excited, punk.

Hera: How did you know it was my pets, Aphrodite?! You assuming imbacile!

Hermes: The drunken man was me in my drunken-man form (just joking, don't hurt me.) And Hephaestus, the prank was hilarious by the way, Ares is such a fool!

Hephaestus: I'm glad somebody admires my work.

Ares: YOU TWERPS, YOU BETTER HIDE!

Poseidon: Ares on caps rage, L-O-L. (Another mortal linggo, Aphrodite)

Piper: MOM!


	4. 4: XOXO Gossip Aphrodite

**A/N: I'm in the Gossip Girl fandom too, so...**

* * *

Post 3: **_XOXO Gossip Aphrodite_**

Posted by: Aphrodite

Hello! It's Goddess Aphrodite, you're favourite blogger. I have another little post to write!

You are probably wondering why this post's name is as it is. Well because I have grown fond of a mortal show. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorry, okay?

Its called Gossip Girl. Even the name is saucy! But it pretty much explains my life, tragedy, wealth, love, beauty, drama, and obviously gossip. You know, the usual. It's super interesting and filled with plot twists and things that _I _would do to people's love lives. I recommend you all to watch it! Well... if you're over 18, there are some graphic scenes... Er. Yes, that means you little demigod readers! (By the way, selling your girlfriend for a hotel is not cool, Chuck!)

Any who, I have some gossip to share. Word around the corner is that Zeus has another mortal wife. I don't know the details but it's a very juicy rumor. But you didn't hear it from me!

I wonder what Hera's reaction will be? LOL! (Thank you, Poseidon, I've been missing out!)

Also another piece of information I have just recently received is a new hunter! Yay *clap, clap*. Look, I really don't give 2 flying fuzzies about Artemis' hunters. But she forced me to put _this_ on my fabulous blog, so there you go, Artemis! The new huntress' name is Patricia, good for you, Patricia!

No boys forever? Really Patricia? Immortality over boys?

Whatever.

XOXO,

-Aphrodite

_**Comments:**_

Zeus: Aphrodite! Delete this post immediately!

Hera: Zeus. Throne room. NOW!

Gods and Demigods, alike: OOOH! ZEUS YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!

Artemis: Good job, Patricia! And Gossip Girl, what is that?

Apollo: Nobody cares, sis.

Artemis: Shut up, Apollo!

Percy Jackson: That's the best way to get me to watch something, tell me _not _to watch it.

Piper McLean: Don't watch it, Percy!

Jason Grace: I'm so watching it. Percy, come over now!

Thalia Grace: Oh, great job, Pats. And boys, if you lay a single eye on any of the episodes I will slice your neck in half. Thank you :)

Piper McLean: Exactly!


	5. 5: Your Favourite Goddess Answers Advice

_**Post #5: Your favourite goddess answers advice!**_

Posted by: Aphrodite

Hello loves! Aphrodite strikes again with yet another amazing blog post! This is a special one all right, cause I am beginning to take advice from all you lovely people! Yes, that's right, your dreams have been fulfilled.

If you want advice (or other things, fanmail is great too *flips lucious hair*), then just PM me, or review this post with your penname, (or a secret name, to stay anonymous.)

Oh, of course, I also take requests! If you want to know something or want me to make a specific post then PM ahead!

My first advice mail came in yesterday, it comes from 'your daughter'. And here is what it says:

"Hi Aphrodite, I need some help on love advice. You see, I like this guy, right? And we used to have some sort of "thing" but now he treats me like he never knew me but I still like him, and I can't get over him. I just miss his hugs so much, and I want him back."

Dear 'your daughter',

Hello little demigod daughter! An Aphrodite child asking for love advice? Honey, you should know what to do! You're a child of mine!

But anyways, I appreciate the send in. And what you need to do is actually get over this guy! I don't care if he's everywhere, tell your friends not to speak of him and if you actually see him every day, avoid him! I have tingling in my head that this boy is a popular player? Don't ask me how I knew, I just do, I am the love goddess after all... and I sense that you love him because of how he treated you before? He treated you so sweetly, like you were the only girl in the world.

Well, honey, you're wrong.

Sorry to put it straight, but he ended this "thing" with you because he had other more important things and you were getting in the way. Or just simply because he lost feelings for you, but who can lose feelings for an Aphrodite girl? Stupid boys.

Anyway, my point is 'yourdaughter' is that don't go chasing after him because other boys will see you and will think you're some desperate chaser (in most cases, you kind of are a desperate chaser right now) and will not like you and they'll miss out.

But when you finally get over this boy, be confident, feel gorgeous, live life and laugh alot, show him that you are so perfect without him and that you can do anything without him. Show him you're not crying your eyes out over him (even if you are) and that the "thing" is behind you.

Remember, if he let go of you, don't try getting him back cause' it will lead to destruction and despair. Love you darling!

XOXO

-Aphrodite

(I disabled the comments for just this one.)

_**Comments are disabled for this post.**_


	6. Another Important News!

Sorry to the people that liked this story. It was a very creative idea and I really enjoyed writing it. But as for an asipiring author, much like myself, ideas die down and you just can't continue. So it is now, **discontinued.** So many ideas swim through my head like a waterfall and I need to do them. I will continue my other story though, Truth or Dare?, but as for this one, it will have to suffice.

I thought about just putting it in hiatus. But then I wouldn't want my readers to just hope and wait for me. It will take a while. I'm so busy with school and worrying about other things I can barely continue my stories anymore.

I really like writing, even though I obviously suck at it and it's not very good. I do try, and I enjoy it alot. I'll write alot of stories. Many creative ideas and weird one-shots will come along soon enough.

And I am so very, very sorry to the people that sent me advice, i'm so dearly sorry. I can kind of relate to them actually, some points more than the other...

Why i'm continuing my other story is because it has gained followers and good amount of views and I think I can extend it. As for this, I don't know anymore. I can only handle 2 stories at a time... So yeah, I love y'all.

* * *

This is out of subject but I was planning to do NaNoWriMo this year, and I sadly passed it. I was kinda fumed. I wanted to do it but I kept missing out on the shot to think of an idea and plot, honestly it's harder than you think.

-Diangel0

* * *

Hello again! I know that I said that I would not be adding anymore chapters on to this story but I guess I was wrong! I'm doing an author collabortaion with Keeta-x-Tribias :D

Keeta-x-Tribias will be writing the rest of the chapters onwards, but it will stay on this profile. Hope you guys enjoy the nex chapters by the lovely author :) I might write some chapters once in a while, but not likely, just when I have nothing to write, which will be unlikely.

Bye!

-Diangel0


	7. 6: This Is What Happens When You Fight!

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is Tribias from Keeta-x-Tribias, I'm going to be writing many of these 'blog posts'. As you saw in the earlier A/N, diangel0 wasn't going to continue this story, but luckily, I talked her into doing an Author Collab. So, this is our shared story, now. Hopefuly, I can match up to her standard.**

**Dislaimer: Don't own anything.**

**(Diangel0's note: Hehe. Hi readers! Hope you enjoy Tribias' blog posts!)**

* * *

**Post # 6: This is what happens when you fight!**

Posted by: Aphrodite

Tags: Poseidon and Athena

Hello everyone. I have added a new feature: Tagging.

As you may jave noticed, I am not exactly in the perkiest mood. Why? Because of one thing: PERCABETH GOT IN A FIGHT! And, no, it isn't just some petty fight about whether or not they should let my daughters call them 'Percabeth'. They got in a full-blown screaming match that ended in Annabeth crying her eyes out in the girl's bathroom and Percy accidentaly causing the plumbing to burst. It's HORRIFYING!

The scarier thing: Poseidon and Athena are having the same fight up here on Olympus! This obviously cannot be a coincidence. I know, I know, the godly parent's feelings against the other's was never supposed to affect them, but apparantly, this Pothena fight is so bad that it affected Percy and Annabeth, too! YOU TWO SHOULD FEEL GUILTY!

_**Comments:**_

Athena: What Poseidon should be guilty about is the earthquake he caused in Athens. *hiss*

Poseidon: What Athena should be guilty about is the owl brigade she sent to take a dump in my ocean. *glare*

Athena: What Poseidon should be guilty about are the libraries he destroyed. *Throws random book at sea god's head*

Poseidon: What Athena should be guilty about are the helpless mortal beachgoers that got attacked by her owls. *Sends mini-hurricane to Athena's precious library*

Athena: What Sea King should be guilty about is the fact that he's a [CENSORED]

Zues: Athena! The demigods can see this! And stop it, both of you!

Ares: No! This is highly enjoyable!

Hermes: Ares... Really?

Percy Jackson: This is getting way out of hand.

Annabeth Chase: *Huff* at least I didn't make plumbing explode.

Percy Jackson: At least my mother doesn't pollute!

Annabeth Chase: At least my father doesn't destroy architecture!

Percy Jackson: At least my mother doesn't curse where children can see. Or at all!

Annabeth Chase: At least my mother uses original comebacks!

Thalia Grace: ALL FOUR OF YOU SHUT UP AND MAKE NICE! IT'S GETTING REALLY ANNOYING AND MY EARDRUMS ARE BURSTING!

Nico di Angelo: YEAH! MY EARS ARE BURSTING AND MY CABIN IS MADE OF OBSIDIAN!

Nemesis: EVEN TYCHE AND I DON'T FIGHT THIS MUCH!

Percy Jackson: Yeah, Annabeth, can we just stop?

Annabeth Chase: Yeah, how did this start, anyway?

Percy Jackson: I dunno, we just started yelling.

Annabeth Chase: Who started it?

Percy Jackson: I think I did.

Annabeth Chase: No, I think it was one of our parents, since they've been fighting this petty fight since yesterday, we just fought and made up today.

Athena and Poseidon: THIS IS NOT OVER!

Annabeth and Percy: Please, can we stop? Please? This is getting very out of control. We made nice, can't you?

Athena and Poseidon: Still not over...


	8. 7: Jeyna, Preyna or Leyna? (Late! Sorry)

**A/N: Hey, Tribias again! I'm so glad that you guys like this! So, this is to "answer" one of your questions! Shall we? And this is set during the trip aboard the Argo II to Greece.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

**Diangel0's note: I liked this post! I might be writing the next post though, because I like writig love advice! :)**

* * *

**Post#7: Jeyna, Preyna, or Leyna?**

Posted by: Aphrodite

Tags: Hera, Reyna, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez

Hello everyone! So, I've received a few questions from you and I decided on "answering" one of your questions:

_Dear Aphrodite,_ _Who will Reyna end up with? Because I made a chart of her crushes so far and what happened:_ _Crush: Jason_ _What Happened: Jason was abducted by Hera and sent to Camp Half-Blood, where he fell for Piper. They came to Camp Jupiter as a couple._ _Result: Reyna and Jason won't be together. Crush: Percy_ _What Happened: Reyna made a move on Percy, but then found out he has a girlfriend. Result: Percabeth reunion!_ _I'm thinking she gets Leo, but my friend thinks otherwise, and she's sticking a gun to my head as I write this. ALL because SHE LIKES LEO. She's sticking a GUN to my HEAD BECAUSE she LIKES LEO. And I was thinking of making a fanfic where Reyna has a husband, but if I post his name, someone will kill me. So WHO EXACTLY does Reyna get?_ _Sincerely,_ _A romance obsessed Shadow/Percabeth/Frazel/Jasper/Sonamy/Crails/Silvaze/Knuconia fan_

Ah, yes. The Reyna relationships. I can't exactly say who she's going to end up with. You might tell them and they won't fall in love properly. They were meant to fall in love in their own time. Look at what happened in the _Future of Us! _Those two were meant to be together, yes, but when they thought they were to fall for another in the future, they broke apart! If it weren't for their friends, they'd still be apart! I will give you some guides, though. (Or I may mislead you. Who knows with love and fate, right?)

Jeyna: The unofficial roman couple. Poor Reyna had to deal with losing her sweetie for months without knowing! Not just knowing where he was, but not knowing if he really liked her. He left her and forgot about her! _Thank you so much, Hera! _Note the sarcasm. She didn't even help Jason remember her! Ugh. Then, he came to Camp Jupiter with Piper! *sniffles* But then, Jason is pretty clueless with girlfriends...

Preyna: NO. This is a definite NO. I am forever Percabeth. Yes, I mix in a few girls with crushes on Percy, but, NO. I WILL NEVER BREAK PERCABETH! An I think she's over him. I think she got over him when she saw Jason again. She was desperate to find someone like Jason, and Percy walks in...

Leyna: Leo made no moves on Reyna yet. And I think Reyna thinks that Leo is too Greek for her. Leo also has trouble with living organisms, much like his father.

So, no definite answers yet. I will not try to give you a glimpse into Reyna's love life just yet. And for those of you who argue that I did just that with Emma (Future of Us), I have different strategies for different girls.

* * *

_**Comments**_:

Reyna: I am not that Greek. -_-

Hephaestus: Hey! It is true, though.

Leo Valdez: So, I'm forever alone? :(

Percy Jackson: Sorry, Rey, I love Annabeth.

Jason Grace: It's not my fault! And, I am not clueless. :(

Piper McLean: Actually...

Hera: How dare you, Aphrodite!


	9. 411? No Maybe YES

**-Tribias-**

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't posted in so long! I'm pretty busy (Christmas gifts to make and school), but I'll try to update as much as I can! Sorry! I'll also be using my summary signature to let you guys know that it's me and not diangel0. Oh, and I kind of made Miranda and Katie sisters. Sorry for anything wrong in the later portions of this chapter, I used Google translate for the Greek and Latin.**

**diangel0's note: Crikey. I'm so sorry I haven't updated on any of my stories. I've been so out of the writing loop for months. I will get back to that ASAP. But I'm afraid I've hitchhiked onto a new fandom and I will be writing alot of those fanfictions, but I will stay in the PJO fandom, not to worry. Chapters will hopefully be coming sooner.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

_**Post#7: 4+11? No. Maybe. YES.**_

_Tags: Hermes, Demeter, Connor Stoll, Miranda Gardner, Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner_

Hello, hello, beings who read this! It's your favorite goddess here! Yes, I've _disappeared _for quite a while, but being the love goddess, I had plenty of couples to watch. Wait… that sounded creepy. Observe! Yes, I had plenty of couples to observe. Anyway, I'm back with a brand new couple! Okay set of couples. I've officially named this set: 4+11! I will only reveal my stand about the last couple, because the second one is still a developing thing and the first...

So, on to the pairings you all come up with!

_**Hermes + Demeter**_

No. They hate each other. And besides_, Hermes would probably steal Demeter's items_ and _Demeter is a crazed cereal lunatic_. (I was forced to say that)

_**Connor + Miranda**_

Maybe. Maybe. I do not think that it is just a couple that was created so that Connor could double-date with Tratie. Although, that would be a good idea… Back to the topic! Anyway, I think that Miranda should get to know Connor before judging him the way Katie does.

_**Travis + Katie = TRATIE**_

Yes, ναί, si, oo, etiam. Definitely. They are in one of those _I-hate-you-but-I-can't-resist _relationships. And I love those. Katie can deny it all she wants, but the truth's the truth, just ask Apollo.

Signing out, Aphrodite.

_**Comments:**_

_Percy Jackson: _That "disappearing" joke was not funny.  
_Jason Grace: _I second that.  
_Demeter: _Well, Aphrodite, I quote, "The truth's the truth just ask Apollo"  
_Aphrodite: _Sorry, _Percy Jackson _and _Jason Grace. _I didn't mean to. And as I said, Demeter, not revealing my stand.  
_Hermes: _Travis and Connor falling for two sisters who are coincidentally the same age as them. Awesome!  
_Katie Gardner: _MIND YOU, TRAVIS STOLL IS A MISCHIEVIOUS, THEIVING LUNATIC.  
_Travis Stoll: _Ouch, Katy-Kat, my feelings.  
_Miranda Gardner: _So is Connor.  
_Connor Stoll: _The _Skittles_ flowers were Travis' idea!  
_Travis Stoll: _As I seem to recall, I was the one who said that it was too predictable.  
_Annabeth Chase: _Katie, Miranda, don't make the same mistake at the same time. Just take the ones that want your attention rather than the shallow guys you wouldn't want in a few weeks. The pranks show that they care. Just take them.  
_Percy Jackson: _Since when was _Annabeth Chase _a romantic?  
_Annabeth Chase: _Since _Hazel Levesque _hacked my account!  
_Hazel Levesque: _Sorry! I forgot to check whose account was logged in!  
_Annabeth Chase: _Just be careful next time.  
_Hazel Levesque: _Promise.  
_Demeter: _My daughters are not stupid enough to fall for those two _devil spawn._  
_Travis and Connor Stoll: _Ouch.  
_Hermes: _That's offensive. And last I checked, that was _Nico di Angelo_!  
_Nico di Angelo: _That's offensive.  
_Hades: _You think you're offended?  
_Piper McLean: *#*#*#*_OKAY! That's enough comment-fighting!*#*#*#*  
_Everyone who doesn't have charmspeak: _Okay.  
_Aphrodite: _Oh! Piper's powers are getting stronger!  
_Drew Tanaka: _=|) *Through fake smile* Great. Job. Piper.


	10. Percabeth Proposal

**-Tribias-**

**A/N: I am so super sorry for not updating, you guys. I'm trying to update sooner, but school's insane. As a sorry-gift, you guys get 2 chapters. I think the time of this story is a couple of years after the Giant war. And I accept requests.**

* * *

_**Post #8: Percabeth Proposal**_

_Tags: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Athena, Poseidon_

PERSEUS JACKSON, JUST DO IT ALREADY! I get that you guys are only 18, but you're practically married already. Just make it official! Who cares what Athena thinks! Everyone else ships Percabeth, anyway.

If this is a financial issue, just ask me for the ring money! I'll even make the freaking ring, myself if I have to! Now, if you say you don't have enough resources for living in the mortal world, and I'm pretty sure Poseidon has a few marine animals that you can _"discover". _That could get you a head start in the mortal world. Also, Annabeth's an awesome architect; she can easily find someone that will offer her a job.

Annabeth, honey, it's the 21st century, if he takes too long, us [Minor curse word], you propose!

I seriously cannot find a reason why you two aren't even engaged yet. Ugh. I blame Athena.

_Comments:_

_Athena: _How about the fact that they're too young?

_Percy Jackson: _We're perfectly capable of living in the mortal world.

_Annabeth Chase: _We survived 2 major wars and a bunch of quests, I think we can manage.

_Poseidon: _That's actually not a bad idea, _Aphrodite._

_Lacy: _Guys, can I plan your wedding?

_Aphrodite: _Lacy, how do I put this nicely… BACK OFF, IT'S M-I-N-E

_Tyson the Cyclopes: _I found gray pearl. Will work for ring?

_Percy Jackson: _Tyson!

_Tyson the Cyclopes: _Sorry.

_Clarisse La Rue: _And when you do propose, we'll all be there to dump you in the lake.

_Travis Stoll: Connor, _you thinking…

_Connor Stoll: _I'll go prepare the waterproof cameras.

_Hazel Levesque: _Don't you dare ruin their proposal, Stolls.

_Percy Jackson: _Guuyyyysssss…..

_Annabeth Chase: _What are you planning, Seaweed Brain?

_Percy Jackson: _Nothing. It's them!

_Piper McLean: _Guys, really?

_Sally Jackson: _I know someone who can make really nice hair accessories. Aphrodite girl, I can tell. I'm thinking a gray and green comb…

_Poseidon: _Sally?!

_Aphrodite: _Sally!

_Annabeth Chase and every other demigod except Percy: _Sally!

_Percy Jackson: _Mom?

_Sally Jackson: _Yes?

_Zeus: _What is _she _doing here?

_Percy Jackson and Poseidon: _Is there something wrong with that?

_Zeus: _Nooooo….

_Percy Jackson and Poseidon: _Good.

_Aphrodite, Annabeth Chase, and Hestia: _Awwww….

_Sally Jackson: _Wait, I thought we were talking about their proposal?

_Percy Jackson: _Mom….


	11. Excuse Me?

**-Tribias-**

**A/N: Sorry, again! :P Also, this is taken from my rant about Barbie dolls. I hate them so much that I took one of my old ones and ran over it with my bike. Oh, and we (Me and Keeta) have a deviantART account. Same name: Keeta-x-Tribias**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own either PJO-HoO or that [female dog] of a doll, Barbie.**

* * *

_Post# 9: Excuse me?_

_Tags: Anybody who has ever compared us to Barbie and her pathetic friends; and all those Barbie girls_

Barbie? You compare me and my daughters to _Barbie? _HOW. DARE. YOU. That [female dog] of a doll was one of the reasons for all the sexism and stereotyping! Ugh, she was the one that drilled into every little girl's mind that perfection is a must, and that if you aren't perfect, you're useless! I am the goddess of beauty, and guess what? Beauty is NOT makeup. Every girl is beautiful in their own way.

Barbies are also those empty-headed dumb[#$$] that can't put together a decent sentence! Mind you, they should all be dumped into freaking_Tartarus. _They can all rot in hell!

They are also the reason why girls everywhere are stereotyped as weak and girly. I bet she's the reason for the "dumb blonde" stereotype, which is _VERY NOT TRUE! _As Annabeth would tell you, that stereotype was meant for fake blonde girls that dyed their hair blonde- like Barbie's obviously dyed blonde.

So all of those Barbie girls can [Who knew I could curse so much?] since their precious doll is a cause of structural violence. (Yes, structural violence is one where no one can be blamed, but it is also a violence that _indirectly _causes someone to be harmed)

_Comments:_

_Piper McLean: _Gods, yeah! Those Barbies can rot in Tartarus!

_Katie Gardner: _I hate them so much that threw them in a patch of Venus Flytraps and had them rip those dolls to shreds!

_Thalia Grace: _Who wants "Death to Barbie" T-shirts? I know someone who sells lots!

_Annabeth Chase: _You have one with a knife instead of an arrow?

_Lacy: _Or one defacing her with her own makeup?

_Hazel Levesque: _Are they really that bad?

_Every single demigod girl and goddess: _Yes.

_Drew Tanaka: _I wasted my childhood on that [poop]

_Drew Tanaka: _Why was I censored?

_Aphrodite: _All cuss words are censored on my blog

_Reyna: _All Barbie dolls in New Rome are thrown into a pit of lava and then the polluted lava was tossed in a toxic waste disposal area.

_Many Greek and Roman girls: _Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyou

_Bellona: _That's my girl!

* * *

**A/N: Note that I have no idea where to get "Death to Barbie" T-shirts, but I want one! But not as much as a CHB, CJ, Divergent, TMI, and THG shirt!**

**azulas note: Oh my Gods, Tribias. I actually really love Barbie dolls *don't hurt me* I hate what they stand for, and I agree to your statements, like teaching little girls about what perfection should be and such is extremely stupid. But I have to say, I've loved Barbies ever since I was a child and I have a secret love for dolls. I love their daintiness. Sorry. :(**


End file.
